After the Battle
by epic how
Summary: Yet another take on the events immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts.  The gang's all here-with all the usual pairings H/G, R/H-and loose ends are tied up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke from a long sleep, a long year, to find himself stretched out in the bed that once belonged to him in Gryffindor Tower. Though his eyes were closed, Harry knew exactly where he was and supposed it was late in the afternoon; the sunlight coming through the windows was weak. He selfishly wondered if anyone else had been using this bed during what would have been his last year at Hogwarts. And then, for the first time, wondered what home would like from this day forward. He pushed that difficult thought aside, there would be time to think about such things. For now, how wonderful it was to rest! How wonderful not to fear!

Without warning, the silent rejoicing of The Boy Who Lived was interrupted.

Someone else was in the room: two someones. Harry heard the familiar whisperings of his two best friends. He quickly realized not all of the secret conversations Ron and Hermione had back when they were tent-dwellers had been about the failings of their friend as a leader.

Before he overheard more than he wanted, Harry sat up on his bed and teased, "Oi, could you two give it a rest! Some of us are trying to sleep after saving the world!"

Hermione sat with her legs dangling off the side of Ron's bed, her head close to Ron's. They looked as if they had been keeping watch over him, but got distracted.

"Blimey! You've been asleep for twenty-four hours!" exclaimed Ron. "We thought Voldemort had killed you after all." Just hearing Ron say Voldemort again made Harry realize it was over, forever.

"Harry, you've never looked more peaceful sleeping," said Hermione kindly, glaring at Ron. "Guess you won't be having anymore of those visions."

Harry thought about this for a moment as he stretched and yawned and put on his glasses. "It's morning? Twenty-four hours, huh? What'd I miss?"

"Oh not much," Ron began. "Minister Shacklebolt restored Azkaban with the help of most of the Order. All the Unforgivable Curses are unforgivable again and punishable by law. Kingsley's also been giving notices of upcoming trials to the remaining Death Eaters including Malfoy Sr. as well as Ministry goons like Thicknesse, Umbridge, and Runcorn, so that should be some good entertainment. The Aurors are reinstated, and they've been capturing Dementors. And Professor McGonagall has been named Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Oh, 's that all?" Harry asked beaming.

"Well, Hermione snogged me a few more times. Does that count?"

"Ronald Weasley!" she yelled, hitting him out of necessity and blushing.

"Well, you did." Ron said plainly, "and it's just Harry."

"I'm going back to bed," moaned Harry, already under the covers.

"Actually Harry," said Hermione, "that's why we're here. We've been sent to make sure you don't miss the, uh, event today."

No matter how delicately Hermione tried to say it, Harry knew what the 'event' would entail. He thought of Ginny. As Harry eased back out of the covers and stood onto the floor, he looked at Ron. Ron was now concentrating intensely on the tips of his shoes hanging off the bed. The grin that had covered his face seconds ago had been wiped clean with the remembrance of all they had lost.

Harry stepped forward and hugged him, "I loved Fred like a brother, too. I'm so sorry." Stunned, Ron hesitated, but then embraced his best friend, and hard. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

After a moment Hermione said, "We'll leave you to clean up, Harry. Everyone will be out by the lake in about an hour." With tears in her eyes, she took Ron's hand and led him out of the room.

Harry washed quickly and found clean dress robes laid out on the dresser. They reminded him of the robes that appeared from nowhere in the whiteness, and he thought of Dumbledore. Next to the robes was a plate of breakfast and a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry silently thanked Kreacher as he devoured the food. Kreacher made him think of Dobby...

Harry threw himself onto the bed in frustration. Was the rest of the day, the rest of his life, going to be like this? Memory after memory forcing him to recall just how many brave and innocent people had died, how many people he _loved_ had died. Is this how Voldemort would win in the end: by causing so much sorrow people could not enjoy the freedom they had just won? Tears would not come yet, but his body felt weighty and beaten though moments ago he woke up refreshed.

With great effort, Harry lumbered to the stairs. He looked back and was thankful for his first real home, but his heart was heavy.

He tried to steady himself as he walked down the staircase. He knew people would want to speak to him, to discuss the battle, to talk about the adventures of the past year, to be encouraging to others. He could not let his grief win. Harry Potter had to be strong.

Then he saw her, and all was lost. Beautiful Ginny was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione told me you were awake," she said looking up, tear stains on her face.

There was so much he wanted to tell her. How many times he had thought of her, worried for her safety, watched her dot, that she had comforted him before he surrendered. But now was not the time.

"I'm here," was all he could muster as he kissed the top of her head.

Silence passed between them. They both stared at the ground deep in thought. Harry, at a loss for what to do next, sat beside her on the couch. His presence was all it took to evoke gut wrenching sobs from Ginny, the strongest girl he knew. This surprised him, and Harry could no longer contain himself; he was weeping too. Weeping for all who had died: Dumbledore, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, Hedwig, Colin, Cedric, Fred, Snape, and his parents. And weeping for all of those who were left behind, including orphaned Teddy and the Weasleys. Neither could guess how many wretched minutes passed between them. Harry felt as though he lived the entirety of the previous day in those sad moments in the common room.

He put his arm around Ginny, and she buried her face in her hands. Her crying became louder, and the sound of her suffering hurt him worse than his own.

"When Fred died," she said between sobs, "I thought my heart was broken."

"I know, I know," he said shushing her and rubbing her back.

"No listen, Harry," Ginny said pulling away from him and looking at him with swollen eyes. "When Fred died, I thought my heart was broken. My brother, my big brother..." she trailed off.

Harry waited.

"And then there were more, Lupin and Tonks, and I thought I had nothing left. Everyone who _was_ alive was hurt. I was so angry at Voldemort, at evil, that's the only way I managed to get through the night, becoming fiery mad—so scared someone else would get hurt—or worse—if I slowed down. I had to fight, but I was numb." Ginny paused and gathered strength, "But when I saw Hagrid..." and her sobs resumed.

He knew. Harry understood the source of her misery.

"I thought...I thought," she began, gasping for breath between words. "There you were, limp in his arms, and Voldemort was saying horrible things... Harry, I _died_."

An explosion of pain went off in Harry's stomach and he pulled her close. "Ginny, we're okay...I'm here...We made it...It's over now. I don't know what I would have done if you—that's why I had to leave you behind—we're together now, all right?"

After a few moments, she straightened. "I just feel guilty. Guilty I'm here and Fred's not. Even guilty you're here and others aren't."

The weight of these words hung in the air for several seconds. Harry knew from the deaths of both Sirius and Dumbledore how poisonous guilt could be. "I think we should feel honored," Harry said quietly as he met her gaze. "Honored that our friends and family loved us enough to sacrifice themselves for us, for a cause, and for people they didn't even know. Honored, not guilty, okay?"

Wiping her eyes, Ginny nodded. They both knew he was right, but it was hard to ignore the injustice of death.

After a few more minutes of just holding her, Harry stood, pulled Ginny to her feet and said "Well, I don't know about you, but this puts me in the mood for the largest, grandest funeral the Wizarding world has ever seen." They both laughed, and it felt good to laugh.

They crawled through the doorway from their beloved common room, hand in hand, and bid goodbye to the Fat Lady for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts and Hogsmeade had turned into the hub of all Wizarding activity in the day that Harry slept away. News that Voldemort had been vanquished spread quickly all over England and then the rest of the magical world. Sixteen years before, when the Dark Lord had been rumored to have disappeared, Magicians shot off fireworks and celebrated in the streets. This time, after months of persecution, proving lineage, torture, death, constant fear for life, and upon hearing that scores of people _witnessed_ Harry Potter obliterate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, happy magicians were completely riotous. Out a window next to the stone staircase, Harry could see the grounds of Hogwarts were swimming with people.

"The reporters and others who came for the ceremony have been asked to stay outside," Ginny told him. Harry instinctively felt for his invisibility cloak beneath his robes. "Hogwarts has been made into a kind of hotel in the last few days for families of those who had...who needed a refuge. Anyway, you're safe in here."

He and Ginny descended to the main floor and dozens of eyes of loved ones were upon them. A large crowd had gathered within the walls, waiting to exit the school together. Everyone looked tired and thoughtful, many had visible wounds. A battle weary Seamus was standing with an equally haggard Dean. Cho and Lavender were dutifully, if not amorously, assisting Terry Boot with his crutches. Ernie MacMillan and Michael Coroner were huddled with the Patils, Parvati had a fresh gash on her arm. Katie Bell was attempting to cheer a deflated Lee Jordan. Apart from the mass of friends, Harry spotted George, alone, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, head on his knees.

"I'm going to—" began Ginny motioning toward her brother.

"Yeah," said Harry, releasing her hand. Harry watched her walk over to George, who did not acknowledge her presence. Ginny sat on the cold floor beside him and laid her head upon his shoulder. They sat in silence. Harry's stomach began to churn again.

"Give him time," said a small, familiar voice from behind Harry. He turned to see Luna. Harry smiled despite his grief and hugged her fiercely.

"It's good to see you," he told her. "And thanks for the distraction the other day. And the Patronus. You always seem to know just how to help."

Oblivious to the niceties, she said, "George will come out of this okay. You and I have managed to go on living despite all we have endured, and after some time, he'll be back to his old self."

"I hope you're right," said Harry looking toward the two Weasleys again, thinking for George to 'act like his old self' he would need to be joking around with Fred... "Hey, Luna, how's your dad?"

"I'm getting ready to see him for the first time when we go outside!" she couldn't contain her excitement, although the mood in the entryway was somber. "He's well. He left Azkaban yesterday, and my owl said he'd meet me here this morning!"

"I'm really glad he's okay." Harry and Luna were joined by a silent Ron, Hermione, and Neville; only the best of friends can be comfortable in silence. The crowd was shuffling and the doors were opening. Harry thought about Luna's painting and felt proud to be facing whatever came next with these friends.

"No one would blame you if you put on your cloak," Hermione whispered to Harry as they saw the flash of bulbs hit the first exiting down the grand marble staircase.

"Thanks, but I'm quite done with hiding," Harry said resolutely.

To his surprise, the crowd was not as exploitative as he feared. Sure, Harry saw those with cameras crane to get his picture (tall Ron and Neville foiled many clear shots). He even thought he heard Rita Skeeter talking loudly to her quill. But most were just common magicians who came to pay their respects to the fifty-seven who stood up to Voldemort and died at The Battle of Hogwarts. Complete strangers pushed through to shake Harry's hand. Women were crying, and hugging their children, and yelling their thanks to him. Still others just recognized him from his Undesirable Number One posters, and pointed and whispered that _this_ must be _the_ Harry Potter. Harry was relieved to see a few familiar faces as they filed into their seats: Mrs. Figg, Rosemerta, Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Olivander. Aberforth, Mr. & Mrs. Cattermole. Harry smiled at Hesita Jones and Dedalus Diggle, the Dursleys' protectors, as he passed. What a long year they must have had. And Luna ran into the arms of Xenophilis, who apparently thought yellow was also the color for funerals.

Harry spotted a row of red-heads near the front, and followed Ron and Hermione to sit with them. He gave a weak smile to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and nodded toward Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Percy; this was his family. Harry sat in a white folding chair beside the lake and remembered how one year ago he had been in this very spot for the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore was not contained within his tomb; a brief image of him sitting on mounds of woolen socks flashed in Harry's mind, and he knew Dumbledore was happy in the Beyond, whatever he was doing.

"He won't come," said an exasperated Ginny to the entire row as she fell into the seat next to Harry. Mrs. Weasley wailed loudly.

"What do you mean he won't come?" asked Percy.

"I mean, I can't get George to move," said Ginny in a forced whisper. They all looked back toward Hogwarts in hopes she was wrong.

"I'll go," said Charlie standing.

"Leave him." said Mr. Weasley firmly. "We should let him deal with this his own way." And then softly he said, "We _all_ have to deal with it our own way. George doesn't have to be with us at all times to know we love him."

Numbness settled back over Harry. Music from nowhere began playing, and the immense crowd quieted as if a silencing spell had been cast. Ginny nestled under his arm, her way of preparing for what she was about to see and hear. He saw Hermione do the same to Ron, though Harry knew that the wise Hermione was probably bracing Ron as well as herself. Again, the little man with tufty hair and plain black robes rose to address the crowd. Harry wondered who would ever choose such a miserable job. He hoped the weddings outnumbered funerals.

He only listened to parts of the commendable speech, his own thoughts were too loud for the little man to drown out. Harry was lost to his own narrative of the previous days. Nonetheless, Harry's ears perked up when he heard words the little man with tufty hair had never used before: "Harry Potter." The entire crowd seemed to find Harry in an instant. The man in plain black robes was no longer speaking, but looking directly at Harry.

Seeing his dumbfounded expression, Ron whispered, "He asked you to come to the front and say a few words... Sorry, mate." The power of speech eluded Harry at that moment. Why him? Why did no one give him warning? What would he say? Harry rose to his feet, simultaneously wishing he had instead given the little man some gesture that said he was not prepared for the task. Harry felt like the insecure 11 year old boy with the lightning bolt scar who was afraid he wouldn't be good with magic.

With each step toward the front, Harry quickly thought of things he should say. What did the people want to hear from him? What did the people _need_ to hear? His thoughts were jumbled, and he could only think in half-sentences. Why was this so difficult? Had he not walked toward Death itself only days ago? This thought steadied him; he thought of Sirius, Lupin, and his mother and father who had walked with him. Yes, he knew what the wizarding world should hear.

As he passed her, a small witch in the front row lifted her wand and said "_Forteo_" with the flick of her wand toward Harry. Inside his robes, Harry had gripped his own wand, ready to shoot a counter-jinx at the witch. Luckily, before he hurt her and made a fool of himself in front of every wizard on the planet, Harry realized she was only enhancing his voice. It would take months before Harry was no longer on the defensive.

Harry nodded sheepishly toward the little man in plain black robes and took his place at the center of the podium. He looked out at the group of people gathered there, and did not see the criticizing eyes of a world who had read lies about him in The Daily Prophet. Their expression was familiar: sorrow was momentarily suspended, and the entire grounds looked at him the way Neville and the rest of Dumbledore's Army had before the battle in the Room of Requirement. They were hopeful; they wanted him to lead.

"Sometimes," Harry began. The booming volume of his own voice startled him. The fact that he had never done any kind of public speaking came rushing back to him, but he pressed on.

"Sometimes, the history books get it wrong." Harry said to the crowd. He saw the Weasleys, no longer slumped in their chairs, but attentive and leaning forward. "We are all here today at Hogwarts to honor and remember the brave wizards and witches who gave their lives in a battle against dark magic. We cannot forget their sacrifice; we _will_ not. But, I think those who have passed on, and their families, would want us to be reminded that this battle did not begin a few days ago at this school." Harry was speaking slowly and clearly now, with confidence. "This battle did not even begin last year when Voldemort" (many in the crowd gasped, but Harry ignored it) "returned to full strength. This battle began decades ago, ten full years before I was even born! I am standing before you today to make sure that you all remember, and tell your children, this was never a battle between two wizards.

"This was a deadly battle between two ideas: One idea of absolute hierarchy—that wizards are superior to every other being, and that only those wizards with so-called-pure-blood were worthy to live in a world ruled by one powerful and brutal magician. And the other idea that many of you fought for, that many died for, and that I hope we can begin to build upon again: that all creatures deserve liberty and equality.

"This battle has been raging since Tom Riddle lived within those walls and began practicing dark and powerful magic. This battle has also been raging since heroic and selfless people like Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, James and Lily Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore recognized Death Eaters were supporting an increasingly powerful Riddle and united to fight them, no matter the cost.

"A new generation of freedom fighters arose when Voldemort returned. Many of you would call them children, but if you, like me, have seen the fearlessness and skill these warriors demonstrated, you would know that they are far from childlike. Children like Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and many others who relentlessly fought Death Eaters posing as professors. Children like Lee Jordan and Fred and George Weasley who used a radio program to give hope to those who were lonely and persecuted. Children like Colin Creevy who, only 15 years old, died fighting wickedness. Children like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who," Harry was choking up now, "repeatedly faced danger and shielded and saved their friend without once thinking of themselves."

Harry paused, and looked at the crowd. "Voldemort is finished; never again will he rise to power and threaten our homes, but we must always be on the watch for evil. Fifty-seven people died here at Hogwarts two days ago, some were children and some left children behind. They died to defeat him, and they died to protect you and me and all the wizards and Muggles to come after us. Their sacrifice will not be forgotten. Let us also remember the sacrifices of those who went on before in the same fight for liberty and equality. All of these deaths should make us as free wizarding people feel honored. So honored we have to live our lives as a testament to their love and to the cause for which they died."

Applause broke out as Harry filed back to his seat, flashes of light began again, but Harry did not care. They needed to know this, to hear truth, and for once he didn't mind being in the spotlight if it meant people would actually listen.

When Harry reached his seat, his family was beaming at him. Ron clapped him on the back, as Hermione whispered, "Brilliant." Harry looked at the ground embarrassed, but felt as happy as he had when he first woke up.

After thinking for a second, Harry shot a look at Hermione, "Did you...?" She shrugged her shoulders and showed him her upturned hands. Harry grinned and shook his head.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt rose to the podium and immediately the crowd was again silent. "The families who have lost loved ones each arranged for burials at their homes or in family cemeteries after this ceremony. However, many of us thought it was important that this crowd see the faces of those who died fighting against Lord Voldemort. Though their bodies will not remain at Hogwarts, a memorial in their honor will stand here." Kingsley flourished his wand toward the edge of the lake. From that point, a long processional of bodies, floating as Dumbledore had, seemed to come from high in the sky and each land on their feet in a line by the water's edge.

The number of those who had died seemed enormous; the entire bank of the lake was almost full. These bodies were not still as Dumbledore had been. Harry did not know what kind of magic animated the dead, but they all looked happy and like themselves, not at all like Inferi. Harry saw Lupin holding the hand of a smiling Tonks with wild pink hair. He saw Fred wearing his black dragon-skin jacket and laughing. Colin was the shortest by far. So many faces he recognized...

"At least Fred doesn't have on his magenta store robes," whispered a crying Ginny. Harry smiled at her, happy she could joke, and looked back at the lake.

A soft rumbling noise began, and it grew louder. The entire group of fallen soldiers around the lake once again rose back into the air, this time all at once, and then disappeared. Harry knew that Fred's body was being taken safely to the Burrow. Next, the bank of the lake where the people had been seemed to be on fire. The hot fire blazed higher and higher, and then died down again as quickly as it came. Harry looked at his friends, each of them a bit confused. From out of the ashes of the great fire, came a small bird which was growing larger and more beautiful. Harry understood the memorial. He could see now that the bird was a phoenix—to symbolize Dumbledore, the Order, and even rebirth—and it began to fly away singing a sad lament. Moments later, the fire reappeared.

The crowd at the funeral was dismissed and began to clear, but many, including Harry, stood watching the fire and the bird over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall joined the Weasleys and invited them to come inside for a meal before everyone went their separate ways. Mrs. Weasley, weak with grief, was clinging to Mr. Weasley, but they led their children in a somber march toward Hogwarts.

Ginny followed, but Harry stopped her. "Listen, I know now's not the time, but I have to tell you something."

She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. Ginny looked at the lake, and then back to Harry, and smiled knowingly. Harry loved that he didn't always have to explain himself with her, but felt that sometimes he should.

"Last year," he began, "when we were standing here, I hated myself for hurting you, for leaving. I think you understood why I had to, but I'm not sure you know what it did to me. Life without you was darker. I missed you. Hundreds of times I wanted to tell you something, or know that you were okay, or just be next to you, but I couldn't—."

"Harry, I know...it was the same for me. It was a long, miserable year worrying about you, but that doesn't mean I lost hope. Hogwarts was empty without you, and my time in the Burrow was spent staring at Mum's clock. I knew that if Ron was in Mortal Peril I could assume you were as well. You really think I didn't know how you felt?"

"No," he said smiling, "I knew you did. I just wanted to say it out loud. I wanted to make sure you knew I was never leaving again."

"I was pretty sure when I saw Voldemort hit the ground I was stuck with you for good," Ginny said demurely. "Now, could you please quit being charming and kiss me already?"

Harry did not need to be asked twice.

Eventually the pair made it back to the main entrance of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. They were staring the grand marble staircase, wands in hand. Portions of several steps had been blasted off, and Ron and Hermione were trying to repair their alma mater.

"It's no use," said Ron. "Must've been dark magic, and not one of our spells, 'cause nothing's working. Gonna' be just like George's ear."

"We'd better go inside and find him," said Ginny thinking of her brother.

"It was a beautiful service," said Hermione looking back towards the flames. They all nodded in agreement.

The four walked side by side into the school. In the Great Hall, magicians were gravely milling around, speaking in hushed tones and consoling one another. Harry spotted Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy standing off by themselves; had they been at the ceremony?

"May I have your attention," a stately Headmistress McGonagall said, "will everyone please find a seat."

Adults and teens alike quickly scrambled for a place to sit. McGonagall would be quite a force as Headmistress. Harry and his friends naturally gravitated toward the Gryffindor table. George appeared from among the crowd and also sat among those of his House.

"I realize that you all have had a trying morning," began the Headmistress, "but I did not want those of you most affected by this bloodshed to leave this place weary. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will not be remembered solely as a place of struggle and loss; I will not allow it. Each of you, no matter the year of your departure, have memories of friendships and laughter within the walls of this school—and this is how Hogwarts must remain. However, the soul cannot heal unless the body is whole, so to begin this process, please, eat up!"

All at once, the Hall was filled with thousands of candles which seemed to burn the gray of the day away. The tables were filled with roast beef and roast turkey, boiled, roasted, & baked potatoes, peas, carrots, and bread. Butter beer filled each glass. And the desserts! Wonderful dishes of caldron cakes, crumpets, treacle tarts, rice pudding and chocolate éclairs filled every empty spot on the tables. This feast was reminiscent of every first of the year or holiday feast, but somehow with increased grandeur after months of going without regular nourishment. Harry did not realize just how hungry he was until the fragrance from these foods reached his nose. He could not load up his plate fast enough.

Ron, too, was excited about the feast, "I never thought we'd eat like this again!" and to Hermione he said, as he filled his plate with Yorkshire pudding, "Imagine, we were eating mushrooms!"

Everyone ate heartily, and even George was reaching for portions.

Harry noticed Andromeda Tonks for the first time that day. She looked gaunt and alone even as she sat with the Weasley family further down their table, but she was smiling and cooing at a bundle of blankets. Inside was Teddy. Harry thought of Lupin and Tonks, how excited Lupin had seemed the night he made Harry Teddy's godfather. Harry gulped. The realization that he was Teddy's godfather and that Lupin and Tonks were gone settled on him like a heavy weight in the center of his chest.

"Be right back," he muttered to no one in particular at his table as, zombie-like, he walked directly to Mrs. Tonks. What would he say? He didn't know how to be a parent! Especially not to an infant. He thought of a life without parents and how great it would have been to know Sirius in his childhood at the Dursleys… But Harry couldn't understand why Lupin would choose him—after all the horrible things he said about abandoning his wife and child.

Harry stood awkwardly behind her for a few seconds gathering his thoughts.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "What a beautiful speech. Come to see your new god-child, have ya?"

"Um, well, yes ma'am." He said almost at a whisper.

"Please, call me Andromeda. Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"Okay," Harry replied with trepidation. He sat down and reached out for little Teddy. All Harry knew about babies was that you were supposed to support their head, so he focused on that one point intensely. He kept little Teddy's head and his fire engine red hair aloft. After a moment, he relaxed and realized he was holding a living, breathing person, albeit a little person, one who reminded him a great deal of both Lupin and Tonks.

"Do you mind if I eat a little?" Andromeda asked him.

Harry understood she had been unable to eat and hold Teddy at the same time. "Oh, please do. I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"No, thank you for holding him. It will just take moment, my appetite has been off since Ted, well, for weeks now."

"Mrs. Tonks," Harry began nervously. "I don't know what a godfather is supposed to do for a baby, but I want you to know I keep my word. If I'm supposed to raise him in my house, I'll learn how. If I'm supposed to support him, I've got loads of galleons and he can have all of them. That is, if I'm allowed back in Gringot's. And if I'm not, I'll work and take care of him."

Andromeda had stopped eating and was looking at a pale Harry Potter dead on.

"My dear, sweet boy…," she said to the 17 year old before her, "at first I thought Lupin had picked you to be Teddy's godfather to bolster your spirits while you were on the run. To give you one more thing to live for; I didn't think he was serious. And quite frankly, I didn't know if you would survive. It wasn't until Nymphadora told me you were the one who challenged Remus to start acting like a father, did I understand why he had given such a great responsibility to a child. Harry, you alone were the reason Remus returned to her body and spirit."

"What?" Harry asked, while rocking Teddy.

"Now, with this kind offer to take care of Teddy, with your whole life ahead of you and every opportunity open to you, I see that I was wrong to think you were a child. Only a man would take on that kind of responsibility. And come to think of it, only a man would take on the Dark Lord!"

Harry was dumbfounded.

Andromeda continued tearfully, "but you can't take Teddy. I'm sorry. My husband and my daughter have been taken from me. My sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa long ago abandoned me for evil. Even my son-in-law was killed. Teddy is all I have left. He is what I live for these days; he is the bright spot when everything else seems dark."

She had lost more than anyone in this war. "Mrs. Tonks," Harry said, "Thank you for your kind words. I never intended to take Teddy from you, I just want you to know I will do anything for Teddy that you need."

"Thank you Harry Potter," she said. "Thank you for your bravery—for facing Voldemort for all of us and bravery for walking over to me thinking you now had an infant ward. The day will soon come when Teddy will need a man in his life, and I am proud that you will be that man."

Harry gently handed Teddy back to Andromeda Tonks.

"Harry, you will be the favorite uncle at every birthday and in every milestone," Mrs. Tonks said smiling through her tears. "I want you to teach him how to fly on a broomstick, to play Quiddich, and I want you to be there on the day I am gone."

"Thank you Mrs. Tonks," said Harry as he hugged both her and the cooing green haired boy. "I consider it an honor." He stood to leave, then said, "Oh, I'm sorry, you still haven't gotten to eat anything. I can still hold him."

"Nonesense," she replied. With a flick of her wand, a happy Teddy was floating above the heads of friends and above the food. "The beauty of magic, Harry."

Harry strode the length of the table in a much lighter mood. He passed a tearful Neville hugging Mrs. Weasley and felt troubled.

"Ronald, that is your _third_ dessert," Hermione teased as Harry rejoined them.

"Yes, but it's only my third dessert in the last six months," Ron replied with a smile as he took another bite of pumpkin pie. He looked to Harry for help.

"The man's got a point," agreed Harry. He pointed toward Neville and Molly Weasley, "What do you think's up with that?"

"You got me," said Ron.

"He looks so sad," mused Hermione.

"You guys really don't know?" Ginny asked. They all turned to her, surprised.

"One thing Mum and Neville will always have in common: Bellatrix Lestrange."

The group solemnly nodded in agreement as they took in that fact. Neville reclaimed his seat between George and Luna, looking more composed, even happy.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said changing the subject, "What ever happened to Griffindor's sword?" Harry and Ron got uncomfortable; they knew this conversation would lead to goblins.

"Oh, I gave it to Professor, uh, Headmistress McGonagall." Neville said, beginning to load up his desserts. "She put it in her office, I think. Why?"

"Well, we kind of promised it to someone," Hermione said.

"To Griphook!" exclaimed Luna, "I knew he liked it at the cottage!"

"Yeah, he liked it all right," said Ron, "He liked it so much he _stole_ it from us!"

"It's not really stealing since we did promise it to him," said Harry.

"But you weren't going to give it to him!" said Hermione.

"Well, I'll give it to him now," Harry decided on the spot.

"The real one?" Ron asked weakly. Hermione and Harry laughed.

"You can always find the Sorting Hat if you ever want it back," Hermione offered.

"Yeah," said Neville, "you should give it to him, then every year of so steal it back out of the Sorting Hat for fun!" The idea _was_ appealing.

"Speaking of goblins," started Harry, "I was wondering if they'll even let me back in Gringott's after our robbery?"

The crowd paused long enough for George to speak up for the first time, "I don't know how to break this to you mate, but you're Harry-bloody-Potter! You could rob them blind, free 10 dragons, then dance a jig on the head of the chief teller, and as long as you left your calling card, you go home scot free with bags Galleons for doorstops."

They all roared with laughter, happy to have George chime in as usual.

"As long as my clout is used for good," said Harry.

The dinner conversation took a pleasant turn, taking a cue from George's lightened mood. It began as they all told stories of the past year: Hermione, Ron & Harry on the run, Neville, Ginny & Luna at Hogwarts, and George spoke about his time with _Potterwatch._

"We knew you guys all had a purpose this year, but at first we just felt so helpless. Fred, Lee, & me, I mean. We knew the older members of the Order were responding to Dementor attacks or confounding muggles who had seen too much, but they were too scared to give us much responsibility."

"So that's when you decided to start the radio program?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," George replied, "Well, it was Fred's idea. He always had the great ideas… But I helped produce the show, find a frequency, arranged for guests to meet us somewhere safe, stuff like that. And Lee of course was the voice, the heart of the show really. "

"We loved it, George!" said Ginny. "Every time it came on we all got together and thought of everyone else separated from us. We felt united." Harry smiled to hear this, he wondered if she was listening the one time he caught the show.

"Yeah! You guys are so funny. And your passwords became the passwords for Dumbledore's Army," said Luna.

"Not that we needed them much for the Room of Requirement," said Neville. "The bruises were ID enough. But we knew if people had been away for a while, they would always know how to get back in."

"Really?" said George, "I didn't know you guys caught it."

"We did too!" said Ron. "We felt better hearing you guys were safe. Plus it helped us know where Voldemort was."

George took all this information in, and smiled to himself, proud that they too had made a difference. "That's great guys. Lee would love to hear this. I'm going to try to find him." He stood and his friends choked up a bit, seeing him going anywhere without Fred was difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's bugging him?" Ron asked Harry as he nodded toward Draco Malfoy standing at the doorway. His parents were exiting, but Draco had stopped and was staring at Harry intensely.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," said Harry standing to walk toward the door.

"We'll go with you," said Hermione standing. Ron already had his wand raised.

Harry brimmed over with pride; they were the definition of loyalty. "I think I can handle this one on my own," he said. "Really, thanks, but it's just Malfoy."

"We'll be watching," said Ron.

"I know you will," said Harry. "So are you two going to be my permanent shadow?"

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione, "Just deal with it."

Harry walked over toward Draco. He looked smaller somehow; Harry knew that he too had experienced a horrible year under Voldemort's reign.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him.

"Potter," said Draco, shifting in his stance nervously.

"So, what's with the evil eye? Got something to say?"

"Er, well, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from the fire," Draco said staring at his shoes.

"Aw, is mummy making you apologize?" Harry teased, though perplexed.

"Actually, my parents are mortified we are still here, but they are grateful I'm alive, so they let me stay to talk to you." Harry, for the first time in a long time, saw strong similarities between Draco and Dudley.

"There, well I said thanks, so goodbye, Potter," Malfoy said contemptuously.

"Hey wait," said Harry not realizing what was compelling him to continue a conversation with Draco Malfoy. "I don't know how to explain it, but, er, I saw firsthand some of the things Voldemort made you do…and I'm sorry."

Draco looked quizzically at Harry without saying anything. "I couldn't imagine having Voldemort live in my house," Harry continued, "and ordering me around."

Draco still didn't say anything. Unsure where to go next, Harry said, "Oh, and we saved you a second time, from one of your own Death Eaters, so 'you're welcome'."

"Yeah, I knew that too," said a dazed Malfoy. "Potter, we're never going to be friends, but I know I'm alive and Voldemort is gone because of you, so that's why I'm standing here humiliating myself in front a sworn enemy."

"Yeah, well your mom lied to Voldemort to keep me alive, so I'd say we're even," said Harry, realizing Malfoy had put it all out there.

"What?" Malfoy asked, mouth agape.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, "she told ol' Riddle I was dead as a doornail because I told her you were still alive."

Draco stood there, taking it all in. After a moment, his curiosity got the best of him, "So Snape was with you guys the whole time?"

"I couldn't believe it either," Harry confessed. "He was braver than all of us."

"I really thought he _hated_ you," Malfoy said emphatically.

"Oh he did," agreed Harry, "but he knew Dumbledore was right about the Dark Lord, and that mattered to him more." Harry decided to leave his mother out of this version. Then he added, "Oh, and Dumbledore and Snape had planned for months that Snape would kill him, if it came to it. So you were never going to win any Death Eater merit badges for that."

He let all that information sink in for a moment. "All right," Draco said snapping back to his usual disdainful voice. "I'm leaving."

"Wait," said Harry, "I've got something for you."

Draco stopped, then trembled as he saw Harry pull out a wand from his robes.

"Relax," said Harry, "it's _your_ wand."

"Wha? Why? I don't…" stammered Draco as he took his wand from Harry's outstretched hand. "Th…thanks, Potter."

"Use it carefully, Malfoy," Harry said confidently, "It knows who its master is."

Harry arrived back at the table and, true to form, the watchful eyes of Ron and Hermoine had never left him.

"Aww, man! Couldn't you at least made him beg for it? You just GAVE him the wand!" Ron objected.

Harry slumped into his seat. "I know! Crazy, right? I've just wanted to say that to him since the moment I knew it was his."

"No, it was nice," offered Hermione, "And now he's a lot less likely to cause any trouble." Both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and shook their heads at this statement. They all laughed at her optimism.

"Oh, well, you're right," she said, and then added with a grin, "Hope your moment of self-satisfaction was worth it, Potter."

Ignoring this Harry said, "Hey, I need to write a letter. Do you have a quill?" The members of the Gryffindor table scrambled to look in their robes for a writing utensil, but Harry and Ron immediately looked at Hermione who was, in the same moment, summoning one from her magical bag.

"And some parchment, please," said Harry.

"And I'll take some Every Flavor beans while you're in there," said Ron.

"Here you go Harry," Hermione said handing him the objects he requested. "And you, Ronald, though I love being treated like your vending machine, you know that if any candy had been in this bag you would have found it long ago."

"Very true."

Harry cleared food aside with his wand and began to write:

_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_ I hope this letter finds you, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley well. I briefly saw Hestia and Dedalus today, so I'm assuming you all are okay. I'm sorry about this year, it was horrible for us too, but I want you to know that it's over, forever. My mother died to protect me from Voldemort, and now, finally, he is dead. I know that she loved you very much too, Tuney. Believe it or not, Severus Snape (whom we both hated, though never really knew), died protecting all of us—wizards and muggles alike. Mom would have been proud of him. We are finally at peace because of their sacrifices._

_I'm thinking about coming to visit Privet Drive to make sure your house is repaired and safe. Send word if Uncle Vernon never wants to see me again. And don't worry, I won't ever tell him about the letter you sent to Dumbledore._

_Your nephew,_

_Harry Potter_

"Ron, do you mind if Pigwidgeon takes this to the Dursleys?" He asked, as he folded the letter

"Pig!" Ron called and his hyper little owl eventually zoomed to the table. They attached the letter and gave him his orders, and he was off again.

As all this was happening with the gray owl, Headmistress McGonagall was marching over to their table.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble," asked Ron watching her approach, "I haven't been at this school for a year!"

"Mr. Longbottom, may I have a word?" she asked.

"Proffess…um, Headmistress McGonagal," a nervous Neville began, "please sit here with us and we can all talk together."

Ron and Harry exchanged a knowing nod. She's less likely to be hostile in front of a crowd.

"Well, if that's what you'd like." She began as she sat at the Gryffindor table awkwardly. "I just wanted to commend you for your bravery this year, all of you really" she looked around and met each of their gazes, and they all relaxed. "But Neville, I especially wanted to speak to you before you left to offer you the position of Professor of Herbology here at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout has talked of retirement, but would love to stay on a few more years working with you as a mentor."

"Wow, really?" asked an astonished, Neville. His friends beamed at this notion. "I mean, thank you so much, Headmistress McGonagall."

"You can call me Minerva, Neville."

"Honestly, I don't know what to say Min-Minerva."

"We'll see you this fall then," the Headmistress said, pleased with herself.

"Actually, Headmistress," Neville began, "I mean, I don't know what to say, because I can't take the job. Er, um, I am truly grateful, but I can't become a professor straight out of school. Being a professor is too important, to both of us, for that."

Minerva McGonagall, to the surprise of all seated around her, smiled broadly. "Excellent choice, Mr. Longbottom. Just let me know when you're ready." Stately as always, she rose and left their table.

"So, what are you planning to do next, Hermione?" Neville asked.

Both Ron and Harry looked flummoxed, they had never entertained the idea there would be a 'next'. But Hermione smiled and blushed a little.

"You know?" asked Ron in surprise.

"When did you have time to come up with a plan?" asked an astonished Harry.

"Honestly, I'd been thinking for a while about what I wanted to do, I had faith in us, you see. But the pieces didn't fall into place until Harry's speech a few minutes ago."

"My speech?"

"Yes. You were right," Hermione said," With only scraps of information, people get the story wrong. History isn't as much about facts as people like to believe, history is an interpretation of facts. Think about how incorrect Rita Skeeter's biography of Dumbledore was. What if _she_ wrote an account of the downfall of Voldemort?"

"Then we'd make a stink about it and tell everyone she's wrong!" Ron exclaimed. "We'd talk to other reporters, give speeches, whatever we have to do to make sure people knew the truth. How could anyone besides us know what really happened anyway?"

Harry understood, and beamed at Hermione, "You're going to write a book."

"Yes," she said resolutely.

After a low whistle,"That's effing brilliant," Ron said amazed. Hermione grinned.

"We'll never be able to live our lives the way we want if we have to keep correcting every false story that comes out. I want to tell our story honestly, and from our perspective. I think it's important wizards know about the horcruxes and how demented Voldemort was, but to also show that we weren't the grand heroes future generations might think. We were scared kids."

"I think it'd be an even better history knowing that," said Luna, "Then kids in the future would know that they could be brave too."

"_The Order of the Phoenix, A History _by Hermione Granger," said Ginny.

"We'll work on the title," Hermione said smiling. "You guys really haven't given a thought to what you'll do next? Harry, what about being an Auror?"

"Yeah, I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe later. Right now, I'm craving peace. I'd like to live somewhere permanent for a change, maybe fix up Grimmauld Place so it's not so scary."

"Good luck getting rid of Mama Black," Ron said with a smirk.

"I think I want to do something tangible," Harry continued, "Maybe help wizards rebuild their lives, maybe even help the Dursleys settle back in. In the immediate future, all I want is a place to call my own and to feel like I'm helping people." He thought of Ginny and how nice it would be to have her as a presence in his daily life. He caught himself staring at her, then he looked away nervously.

"And you Ron?" asked Harry deflecting attention. "What sounds most appealing right now?"

"You guys sound so noble, and all I want is a vacation!" said Ron. "Sure, I'd like to get my own place, maybe help George with his business, maybe even go to work at the ministry. But right now? I want a break. I want to travel and see the world, but not the world of forests and tents. My only requirement is to sleep somewhere without a canvas roof! "

The group of friends laughed. Ron whispered to Hermione, "I was thinking about starting this world vacation in Australia. Want to come?"

"Australia!" Hermione yelled.

"So much for privacy," Ron muttered to Harry.

"My parents are in Australia!" she continued, unaware of his annoyance.

"Gee, really?" he asked wryly. "I hadn't realized. Think you can still write a book amongst all the koalas and kangaroos?"

"You seriously want to go to Australia with me?" asked Hermione looking at him earnestly.

"Are you daft? Yes, Hermione, I want to be with you. I want to be with you wherever you go, no matter the continent." Ron, realizing he was still addressing more than just Hermione, resumed his usual smart ass persona, and said, "And honestly I'm just anxious to see how Mr. & Mrs. Wilkins are getting along."

Hermione was flattered and taken aback his plans included her and her family. But, unfortunately her gut reaction took over, "You're not going to just leave me if things get too hard?"

As the words left her mouth, she realized how much she hurt him. She briefly closed her eyes and sighed, exhaling a silent apology. Besides the two, only Harry understood the insult.

Ron paused, momentarily wounded, but replied with a grin, "I bloody hell will! Especially if you drag me away from surfing and snorkeling just to help you work on your book cooped up in a library!"

Their friends laughed heartily and continued their discussion of future plans, but Hermione was still grieved.

After she kissed him lightly, Ron whispered, "I deserved it."

"No," she said firmly. "you didn't, and I'm sorry."

"Forgiven?"

"Forgotten."

"So Ginny," said Neville, "what do you have planned?"

Harry tensed up inexplicably. He had no idea what she would say. Would she imply she wanted to get married? What kind of career did she see for herself?

He braced himself as Ginny squeezed his hand, smiling just at him, then turned to address the group. "I'm going to finish up at Hogwarts," she said matter of fact.

Harry was stunned. As was, apparently, most of the group.

"Go back to school!" groaned Ron. "Are you crazy? Why would you ever consider coming back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I don't know Ron," Ginny said looking around the Great Hall in awe. "You loved this place, so don't pretend like Hogwarts is some horrible punishment. And besides, I've never had a proper year here."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I guess I mean I have only had school years where I've been possessed by a book killing roosters, or threatened by a Basilisk, or involved in forming a secret society to battle evil wizards, or breaking my ankle, or fighting Death Eater professors. It'd be nice to enjoy time with my friends, maybe play Quiddich again, and actually learn what interests me."

"Yeah, but what's the fun without all the danger?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" cried most of his friends. Not Harry.

"Me too," said Luna. "I'd like to finish my last year of school as well."

"Great!" said Ginny, "It wouldn't be the same without you!"

"And you Neville," began Harry. "Since you won't be teaching these two apt pupils, what does the future hold for you?"

"I don't know, yet," said Neville. "I guess I'd like to actually learn more about herbology first hand somewhere. I think deep down I've always known I love this place and would want to teach eventually, but I think teachers should be really passionate about their subjects. I think I want to find a job discovering new plants or new characteristics of plants we already know about, for now at least."

"I think that's a great idea, and you will be a great professor, Neville," praised Hermione.

"Yeah? Thanks. Well, before I start any of that, I am excited about what I get to do as soon as I leave here," He said as he stood up from the table.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Ginny.

"I'm going to go tell my mum and dad we beat Voldemort!" Neville said proudly, but with tears in his eyes.

His friends bid him goodbye; it was sad to see him walk away, especially toward this emotional task at St. Mungo's. How different he looked from their first year of school. Neville, now a rebel, a giant snake slayer, and able to turn down McGonagall on the spot, was more brave than anyone could comprehend. The Sorting Hat had known.

For an instant, Harry saw Luna's gold coin on the table flash _Come with me?_

She beamed grasping the coin in her hands, and then pointed behind her friends and said, "Look! Nargles!"

They turned around for a moment, only to turn back and catch a glimpse of her running toward the door. She was chasing Neville's outstretched hand. They all laughed, and yelled their goodbyes to her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's getting late," said Hermione. "We'd probably better get going too, especially if we're going to uncharm mum and dad tonight."

They stood and looked around the room. George had indeed found Lee. They were sitting at a table with and unusual arrangement of people. Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Arthur & Molly Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Andromeda holding Teddy, and Hagrid were all laughing hysterically.

"And then you," they overheard an uproarious Mrs. Weasley say pointing at George, "tossed Mad-Eye's magical eye to your brother who proceeded to run under the coffee table."

"And because of his Santa suit, and the bag of gifts, and all the wrapping paper on the floor Moody couldn't get to Fred," chimed in Arthur.

"An' 'member he wuz missin' his eye! So he's fallin' all over all o' us, screamin' 'I'll get you little Weasleys!'" Hagrid said slapping his knee and tearing up at the same time.

"How old were we, again?" asked George loving every word.

"You two had to be just 3 or 4," said Charlie, "because I remember I was still scared of Mad Eye back then."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, & Harry laughed and felt heartened that some healing had begun. They slowly turned toward the entrance, away from the people they loved the most, ready to make their own memories.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "You know you're welcome to come with us. It won't be the same without you."

Harry grinned at Ron who was standing behind Hermione shaking his head, indicating to Harry he should not tag along as a third wheel. But once the joke had passed, Ron said, "Seriously Harry, you're always welcome with us."

Harry could not believe he was about to leave his two best friends. He knew it was not for good, but he understood it would be different from this point forward.

"Nah," Harry shrugged. "I mean thanks, but you two have got books to write and surfing to do, I'd just be in the way."

"Never," said Hermione genuinely.

"Right," said Harry as he started to move away, "well, we knew this would happen someday."

"We did?" asked Ron. "Yeah, well we thought we'd all be dead, so I see what you mean." Ginny punched his arm.

"Before we go, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked Harry.

They left the girls to say their goodbyes.

When they had walked a safe distance away from the Ginny and Hermione, Ron said, "It's hard to imagine we're all getting on with our lives."

"Yeah," agreed Harry taking it in. "What's this about, Ron?"

"Oh, you mean you and me talking. I guess I just wanted to say…"

"Hey, I love you too, man," said Harry.

"What? You're a nutter. No, I just wanted to reiterate again that if you break my sister's heart, I will break your neck."

Taken aback, Harry smiled. "How did two dumb blokes like us land such great girls?"

"I do not know. But they are wonderful and we do not deserve them."

"You've got that right," said Harry, "but we can never let on that we recognize this."

"Of course not, Are you kidding?" Ron affirmed. "So, I've changed my mind. You _should_ dump Ginny, then I could rightfully kill you and would become the possessor of the Elder wand."

Harry snickered. "Okay, if I break her heart, you have my permission to kill me and own the most powerful wand known to man."

"Not that I need your permission.

"Right," said Harry. "But if I find out you've mistreated Hermione, whom I love like my own flesh and blood, in any way, I will gladly give you the Elder wand."

Ron thought about this for a second, "Now what?"

"Yes," Harry said with an amused expression, "If you break Hermione's heart, you will soon find the Elder wand rammed so far up your ass…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. We'll take care of the girls," said Ron.

"Agreed."

They walked back over toward the tearful girls as they were hugging goodbye.

Hermione looked at Harry. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Harry Potter."

"Please," Harry said with false bravado, "you're going to be writing me letters daily about your amazing book, asking for my expert opinion. It'll be like I never left. But don't write anything about the Hallows, okay?"

"Give me some credit," said Hermione, "Just because the book will be truthful, I know I can't write _everything_. You think we need every non-muggle searching for the three objects which you alone know the whereabouts? I'm smarter than you think."

"Not possible, Hermione."

"I will write you this time," she said.

"I know you will," Harry hugged her.

She kissed his cheek, to which Ron, who was hugging Ginny, raised an eyebrow in jest.

"Hey, hey," said Harry, "This isn't goodbye. You guys come to Grimmauld Place when you get back from Australia. I'll have Kreacher whip us up a good dinner and it'll be like old times."

"Old times?" asked Ron, "except now we can Disapparte to your doorstep without the cloak, right? And the whole fearing for our lives part, that part's changed too?"

"For sure." And as Ron and Hermione turned to walk away, Harry said, "Thanks… for everything, you two." He loved them. They waved goodbye and walked toward the exit, arms locked around each other and excited about another adventure.

"So now it's just us," said Ginny.

"Yeah, just us."

"One of these days you're going to fill me in on everything, right? Like the sword? Or horcruxes? Or what are Hallows?"

"Ginny," said Harry, realizing how little she knew about his last year. "I'll tell you everything, just not tonight."

She nodded in agreement.

"Hogwarts, huh?" Harry asked, probing her about the decision.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you before."

"Well, I'm sure if I hadn't slept yesterday away it would have come up."

"Yes, it would have," she said, "Harry, I just think it's important that I figure out who I am and what I want. But I know you're part of that too."

"I agree," said Harry.

"Really! You're not upset?"

"Upset, no of course not. I need time to figure out my next step too, and it'll be nice to know you're here at Hogwarts safe and happy while I'm doing that."

"But we'll still have Christmas break. And Easter," she offered.

"What have you got planned for _this_ summer?" he asked smiling.

"Well, I was planning on visiting Grimmauld Place….I've heard that place is a wreck, and could really use a woman's touch."

They walked hand in hand toward the school's grand entrance. Before walking down the staircase, Harry abruptly stopped.

"Ginny, I have a confession," Harry stated bluntly.

"Oh?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm afraid you might be sore with me."

"You know you can tell me anything," she said reassuringly.

"Well, here goes… At Bill and Fleur's wedding last summer, I told Viktor Krum you had a boyfriend," he said shaking his head in mock shame.

"Harry!" she shrieked, half relieved and half embarrassed she had been naïve enough to encourage his yarn.

"Well, since you are being completely honest with me, I suppose I should be honest with you," Ginny began.

"Oh?" Harry mimicked her, though he was intrigued.

She leaned towards him and whispered, "I told Krum I had a boyfriend too."

Harry brightened. "You did?"

"Yep."

"Big bloke? Jealous type?" Harry asked, now strutting in his step.

"Actually, I think I said he was a bit bookish," Ginny said smiling.

"Bookish!" Harry exclaimed as he reached for her. She lunged away from him and ran down the marble staircase, careful to jump over the holes. Harry chased her for a few moments, both of them laughing as they ran through the school yard.

"_Petrifio_!" Harry said with the flick of his wand and Ginny's feet were frozen to the ground.

"Completely unfair!" Ginny protested, shocked and amused, as Harry caught up to her.

"I was just wondering," said Harry as another wand movement released Ginny's feet, "if you would care to join me for one last walk around our lovely lake here at Hogwarts?"

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "No magic?"

"I can't make any promises…" Harry Potter said holding Ginny.

"Even better."

The End

4


End file.
